Kamen Rider Dark Gaim
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: This is an AU in which Yuuya is still alive but so is Kota, Yuuya is Gaim Shin and uses a blueberry lockseed and Kota uses the orange lockseed, Kota will still gain the Kachidoki and Kiwami lockseeds, I appear in their universe with a driver and lockseed around my waist, the lockseed is the blood orange lockseed.
1. A New Reality Part 1

**This is an AU in which Yuuya is still alive and so is Kouta, Yuuya is Kamen Rider Gaim Shin and uses a Blueberry Lockseed, Kouta is Kamen Rider Gaim and uses an Orange Lockseed. This story has a character based on me, it is not me, I have changed this story from a self-insert to an OC centered story, the character is American and has learned to speak Japanese because he wants to meet the cast and crew of the Kamen Rider series. I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own the Kamen Rider Gaim series, if I did none of the characters would have died and there would be a good Kamen Rider Dark Gaim. Now let the tale of Dark Gaim BEGIN!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Yelling"**

**_Location/Date/Flashback_**

**Lockseed/Weapon announcements**

++++Linebreak++++

We see a young man in his teenage years sitting in his chair, he had just finished watching the last episode of Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Now that I've watched the final episode of Kamen Rider Gaim I'm so bored!" said the young man "Although I really wish there was a way to go into Gaim's World, not only would that be completly awesome I'd also be able to save a lot of lives."

He yawns amd looks at his watch which reads 10:00pm.

"Man, it's that late already? Guess I'll go to bed, but before I do I'm going to have one last go with my new toy." The teen gets up and walks to his dresser and picks up a Sengoku Driver complete with Dark Gaim faceplate and Blood Orange Lockseed, he straps it around his waist and puts the lockseed in his hand and unlocks the Lockseed.

"Henshin!" he exclaims

**Blood Orange**

The teen tosses the Lockseed into the air, does a spin, catches the Lockseed, puts it into the Driver and locks it in place.

**Lock On**

The belt plays an electric guitar rift until he uses the knife on the Driver to cut open the Lockseed which reveals a picture of a blood orange slice on the top and a weapon, the Blood Daidaimaru, on the bottom.

**Blood Orange Arms! Ja no michi! On stage!**

The teen smiled happy that he had managed to get something he's wanted to get for a while, and with that he went to sleep unaware of what was going to happen to him when he awoke.

++++Linebreak++++

**Next chapter a certain connecting destroyer makes an appearance.**

**Deadpool: "And me!" *throws confetti into the air***

**Me: "Get out Deadpool!"**

**Deadpool: "Never!" *gets shot with a kryptonite arrow* "Kryptonite, my one weakness." *falls down***

**++3 hours later++**

**Deadpool: "Wait a minute!"**

***end scene***


	2. A New Reality Part 2

**Yuuya will be Gaim Shin, and all the other riders will be the same, but i might add one or two or a few OCs for the powers of the other Dark Riders of the Gaim series and I might have Lapis, Kamen Rider Kamuro, stay instead of vanishing but I'm still deciding on that**

"Talking"

**"Yelling"**

_'Thinking'_

_"English"_

**_Locations/Date/Flashback_**

**Lockseed/Weapon Sounds**

++++linebreak++++

_**With Team Gaim**_

Yuuya and the rest of Team Gaim are dancing on their home stage when Team Baron showed up and challenged Yuuya the right to have that spot under their control. In this day and age conflicts between Beat Rider teams are solved using Lockseeds which summon Inves, but some are given special devices known as Sengoku Drivers that can use the lockseeds to transform themselves into Armored Riders, Yuuya and Kota are two such individuals. Using them Yuuya and Kota can transform into Gaim Shin and Gaim. Like Yuuya and Kota, Kaito Kumon from Team Baron, Takatora Kureshima of the Yggdrasil Company, his brother Mitsuzane, a member of Team Gaim, Ryoji Hase of Team Raid Wild, and Hideyasu Jonouchi of Team Invitto, can also become Armored Riders. Yuuya, Kota, Mitchy, and Kaito all transform and as they start fighting Kaito summons two Inves to fight with him to even the odds.

_**With the teenager**_

The teen awoke the next morning to the sound of fighting, he opened his eyes and was confused at the fact that he wasn't in his bedroom.

_'Where am I?' _he wondered.

He stood up and took a look at his surroundings and saw that he was in the same place that Decade was when he learned of his mission!

"So you woke up, huh?", says someone standing behind him. The young man turns around and comes face to face with Kamen Rider Decade!

"What is all this, why am I here?", says the young man.

"This is the place where you are to make your choice, Adam Evermore." says Decade.

"Choice, what choice and how do you know who I am?" asks the now named Adam.

"In reverse order, I've been watching for individuals who have a true heart, you are one of them, and the choice is to either save a Rider's World or let it be destroyed."

"Why me? Why can't you save it?" Adam asks

"Despite my abilites there are Worlds even I cannot enter and you have seen what can happen to those who seek too much power, power they cannot control" Decade admitted

"If I choose to save it what will happen to me?"

"You will be given the power of Kamen Rider Dark Gaim."

"Dark Gaim?"

"You know him as Bujin Gaim."

Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing; if he chose to save Gaim's World, for what other World would need a Gaim Rider, he would be given the power of the strongest Bujin Rider.

"And if I choose not to save it, what happens then?"

"Then that World may perish and hundreds may die."

The young man thought it over and his choice became clear.

"Alright, I will save Gaim's World!"

Adam could tell Decade was smiling under his helmet.

"In order to save this Gaim's World you must pluck the fruit of Helheim."

A dimension wall appears and passes over Decade which then disappears and a vine of fruit from Helheim grows in front of him, he plucks the four fruit growing and they become a Sengoku Driver, a Blood Orange Lockseed, and surprisingly a Melon Energy Lockseed and a Genesis Driver core. Adam looks at the core and the Energy Lockseed.

"I'll save these for the heavy hitters." Adam says and starts to head towards the direction the fight seams to be and sees a Crack that leads to where the Inves games are, suddenly Bujin Gaim appears.

"Use my powers the way I should have, unite those that are fighting and create a place where peace truly exists. I'll be watching you and if you so much as use my powers wrongly, I'll come back and skin you alive." Bujin Gaim tells/warns Adam as he steps away from the crack and Adam steps forward

"Lookout Zawame City a new Rider is coming to town!"

++++linebreak++++

**Okay I've redone this chapter hope it's better than the first time, and don't forget to review I want to hear your opinions on the story. Well farewell and till next time.**

**Pinkie Pie: "Waaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiitttt!"**

**Me: "Pinkie Pie? Why are you here?"**

**Pinkie Pie: "No reason, I just wanted to scream 'Wait'. Oh, and say 'Hi'. HI!"**

**Me: "If your always this random I hope you never meet Deadpool."**

**Pinkie: "Is he tall, wears a red suit, and has two swords strapped to his back?"**

**Me: "Yeah... why?"**

**Pinkie: "He's sitting on a chair in the corner eating your popcorn."**

**Me: "WHAT!" *turns towards the corner***

**Deadpool: *munching on popcorn* "Hello."**

**Me: "DEADPOOL!"**

**Deadpool: *looks at the readers* "Time to run like a bat out of heck." *takes off like the Road Runner* "Bye!"**

**Me: "Get back here you!" *chases after him***

**Pinkie: "If he's that mad about popcorn I'm glad I didn't eat the cake in the fridge." *screen fades to black***


	3. A New Reality Part 3

**HELLO ZAWAME CITY! Alright all you followers of this story the preview is done with here's the real chapter and the chapter has been revised a little so please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review and if you have any ideas/questions please put them into your review.**

"Talking"

**"Yelling"**

_'Thinking'_

_"English"_

**_Locations/Date/Flashback_**

**Lockseed Sounds**

++++Line break++++

_**With Team Gaim**_

Yuuya, Kouta, and Mitchy, Kamen Riders Gaim Shin, Gaim, and Ryugen respectively, are fighting with Kaito, Kamen Rider Baron, and the Inves he summoned when suddenly a crack opened up above them and out dropped a teenager, he was wearing a grey t-shirt that read Old Navy and had on grey jeans, he was American by his appearance, he stood up and said in surprisingly fluent Japanese, "This is my stage now, Inves prepare to be destroyed!" he said pointing at the summoned Inves. The teen then drew out a sengoku driver and placed it on his waist, brought out a Lockseed and unlocked it.

"Henshin!", the teen announced.

**Blood Orange**

"Blood Orange? What?" said the Riders who looked on in shock.

The teen tossed the Lockseed into the air as a Crack opened in the sky, only instead of it looking like a zipper this one looked like a tied string, revealing a blood red version of the Orange Arms armor, he did a little spin around, caught the Lockseed and placed it in his driver and locked it.

**Lock on**

When the Lockseed was locked in place the driver started to play an electric guitar rift, this went on until the wearer of the driver slashed the blade and opened the fruit part of the Lockseed the top part revealing a slice of a blood orange and the bottom had a red version of Gaim's Daidaimaru, the Blood Daidaimaru.

**Blood Orange Arms! Ja no michi! On stage!**

The armor fell and settled on the teen's head and created the Ride Wear suit, with the armor making the helmet on his head before separating and becoming armor with the front part folding to make the chest plate, the sides folding in half to make shoulder pads, and the back part folding down to complete the transformation with blood orange juice-like energy splashing off of the armor and the Blood Daidaimaru appearing in his hand. He had become Kamen Rider Dark Gaim.

"Kamen Rider Dark Gaim, _has arrived! _This is _my stage!" _Dark Gaim said as he pointed his weapon at the Inves.

"B-Bujin Gaim!" said Kamen Rider Gaim.

"It can't be." said Gaim Shin.

Ryugen let out a startled gasp while Baron only looked at the newcomer.

"Bujin Gaim." said Dark Gaim as he looked at Kouta, "No, I am Dark Gaim and it's _go time!_" Dark Gaim said as he rushed towards the Inves.

"You're in the way" Dark Gaim says as he charges past Baron and starts slashing at the Lion Inves with the Blood Daidaimaru and kick flips of the Shika Inves.

"How is this possible? Wizard and I destroyed him." said Gaim

"I don't think he's the same one we fought last time" said Gaim Shin, "he called himself Dark Gaim and is fighting the Inves instead of us."

"That's right! If he was the same one he would've attacked us." said Ryugen who turned to face where Dark Gaim was, "but then..."

"Who is he?" finished Baron who had been standing and watching Dark Gaim attacking the Inves.

Dark Gaim unsheathed his Musou Saber and started shooting the Shika Inves along with the Lion Inves.

"Time to say _goodbye_." said Dark Gaim as he combined his Blood Daidaimaru and his Musou Saber together into Naginata Mode and slashed his Lockseed twice, unlocked it, placed on his Musou Saber and relocked it.

**Lock on**

**2, 20, 200, 2,000, 20,000! Blood Orange Au Lait Charge!**

"Au Lait Charge?" wonders the Riders and the crowd as they stare in amazement at the new Rider.

"Aaah! SEEEEEIIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dark Gaim exclaimed as he slashed the Inves using his empowered weapon making them explode, "Enjoy the Afterlife." Dark Gaim said with a bow.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" the crowd cheers in amazement at the spectacle.

++++Linebreak++++

**Ok, hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review and...**

**Deadpool: Hold this for a sec.**

***Deadpool hands me a present***

**Me: Deadpool?**

***Package explodes***

**Me: Why? *Falls backwards***

**Deadpool: Cause it's funny. *turns to the camera and kisses it* Goodnight everybody!**


	4. A New Reality Part Final

** Okay, another chapter for this story. And I have decided to make it so Lapis will pass on his powers to someone he deems worthy and will appear before them, and I'm going to need OCs so if you want your OC to be a Rider send them in a review make sure that everything is the way it should be, but keep it simple. Also there will be new Lockseeds, some examples would be the Peach Lockseed, Lemon Lockseed, and Cherry Lockseed, and there will be new Riders that use existing Lockseeds, like Suika, a special version, and Himawari for their primary Rider forms, I will also be calling all Armoured Riders Kamen Riders. And for those that have been following this story, and haven't checked the other chapters, I have updated the first two chapters of the story.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"English"_

**"Yelling"**

_**Location/Flashback**_

**Lockseed/Weapon ****announcements**

**'Song Insert'**

* * *

_**Team Gaim hangout**_

_'Well then, I can't believe they actually believed me.' _Adam thought, _'Then again, if you came out of a Crack with the powers of a defeated Dark Rider who wouldn't believe the story I told.'_

Adam was currently sitting on the hood of the car that's in the Team Gaim hangout after having explained what had happened to the teams that were present for his arrival, those teams being Team Gaim and Team Baron, and Yuuya had managed to convince the public that they had a new member that had a flair for suspense and theatrics, and had received a Sengoku Driver shortly after he had become a member along with a special version of the Orange Lockseed from Lock Dealer Sid. He looks down at his Team Gaim sweater and smiled.

"I'm glad that you believe me, but there's someplace I need to be. You all can follow if you want." Adam said as he got off the car and started to walk towards the exit.

"And where do you think your going?" Kaito asks.

Adam turns to look at him and smiles. "To get some Riders on our side and to show them what I'll show all of you when they get here." Adam says as he walks out of the hangout.

_**With Gridon and Kurokage**_

Gridon and Kurokage are seen lying on the ground dehenshined with Kamen Rider Bravo standing over them while the crowd is chanting Bravo's name until someone laughing is heard. The crowd and the Riders are confused and begin to look around until they see Adam arrive with his belt strapped to his waist.

"Bravo Bravo." Adam said sarcastically while he was clapping, "What a wonderful show, you managed to make a fool out of two fools who have little to no battle experience." he pauses and looks at Hase and Jonouichi "No offense Kurokage, Gridon." Adam says to them

"If you want a real fight, then fight me." Adam says as he gets out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**Blood Orange**

Adam tosses his Lockseed into the air, spins around and catches the Lockseed as a circular, string-like Crack opened and revealed the Blood Orange Arms armor. He places the Lockseed into the Driver and locks it in place.

**Lock on**

A guitar rift starts playing until he slices the Lockseed open using the blade on the belt.

**Blood Orange Arms! Ja no michi on stage!**

The armor dropped and placed itself on his head and generated the Ride Wear Suit before it split apart and became the Dark Gaim armor.

"Kamen Rider Dark Gaim _has arrived. _This is _my stage. __Come on 'Mister Dangerous'_!" Adam taunted. "But before we begin I have a proposition for you. If I defeat you, you, Hase, and Jonouichi become my servants, if I lose me, Hase, and Jonouichi become your servants/students. How's that?"

"A very interesting offer, very well Dark Gaim, I accept." Bravo said as he charged at Dark Gaim who, surprisingly, managed to kick Bravo away, brought out another Lockseed and unlocked it.

**Budou**

Now a circular zipper Crack opened revealing Ryugen's Budou armor. Adam removed the Blood Orange Lockseed and placed the Budou Lockseed into the Driver.

**Lock On**

The guitar rift played again until Adam sliced the Lockseed open.

**Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha-ha-ha!**

The armor falls on Adam's head and splits into four pieces, the front piece folding in on itself like the Orange/Blood Orange Arms, the side pieces fall onto the shoulders and become shoulder pads, and the top and back parts fold together and become back armor, while the Budou Arms Weapon, the Ryuhou, appeared in his hand.

'_Time to pull a Ryutaros_' Adam thought as he got ready for Bravo's next attacks.

**'Insert Double Action Gun Form'**

Bravo began slashing at Dark Gaim but he kept dodging and striking Bravo back using break dancing!

First Bravo tried to slash Dark Gaim across the chest but Dark Gaim slid to the side then hit him in the neck which pushed Bravo back as Adam tossed the Ryuhou up into the air and started to break dance towards Bravo who retaliated by swinging his Duri Noko towards Dark Gaim's head. Dark Gaim dropped to the ground and kicked Bravo in the stomach making Bravo stumble backwards while Dark Gaim got up and caught the Ryuhou, slashed the Budou Lockseed three times, unlocked the Lockseed, placed it on the muzzle of the Ryuhou, and pulled the hammer three times! Bravo saw what was happening and tried to find a place to hide. After failing to find somewhere to hide Bravo turned back towards Dark Gaim who had a fully charged Ryuhou pointed right for him.

"Mind if I defeat you?" Dark Gaim asked.

"Mercy!" Bravo cried out.

"Can't hear ya!" Dark Gaim said as he pulled the trigger on the Ryuhou releasing the charged up orb of energy followed by an energy dragon.

**"Budou Sparkling Shot!"**

The shot hit their mark and blasted Bravo away and landed out of his armor. Dark Gaim turned around and caught the Durian Lockseed with his free hand.

**'End Double Action Gun Form'**

"Dark Gaim! Dark Gaim! Dark Gaim!" The crowd cheers as Adam takes off and puts away his Driver.

"Well Bravo, a deal is a deal. The three of you meet me at the Gaim hangout in an hour, I'll be waiting." Adam said as he unlocked the Blood Orange Lockseed and stepped through the Crack and locked the Lockseed closing the Crack.

* * *

_Next time on Kamen Rider Dark Gaim_

"Impossible." said Bravo in shock.

"What is this?" asked Kurokage.

"This is what happens to those with to much power." said Adam as he and the rest of the Riders looked at the ruins of an ancient city.

"I knew you would be here Kamen Rider Zangetsu." said Adam as he looked into the trees revealing where the white Armoured Rider was hiding.

_Adam takes the other Riders on a tour of Helheim and reveals the truth of the Inves. What will this change for the other Riders._

* * *

**As always read, review, favorite, and follow. Seriously I need more reviews, I'm starting to think almost ****no one likes this story.**

***Deadpool* And don't forget about your favorite fourth wall breaking character.**

***Pinkie Pie* Me!**

***Madeline Hatter* No, it's me!**

***Kitty Cheshire* Actually, that would be me.**

***Deadpool* I was talking about me!**

***Me* ENOUGH! Anyone knows that you're pretty much tied about the fourth wall thing.**

***Deadpool* Me!**

***Madeline* Me!**

***Pinkie* Me!**

***Kitty* I'm telling all of you it's me!**

***Me* *pushes big blue button***

***Silence***

***Deadpool* *takes out a sign* "I hate you LegionnaireBlaze."**

***Me* *Smirks and pushes big red button* Bye.**

***Fades to black***


	5. Truth of Helheim Part 1

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ZAWAME CITY, and Fanfiction. LegionnaireBlaze here with another chapter and there will be quite a few surprises as time goes on. And I'm going to leave you all in the dark, you won't get anything out of me even if you ask nicely.**

***Deadpool* What if we torture you.*malicious smile***

***Me* You do know that in here I AM ALMOST A GOD!**

***Pinkie Pie* Almost? Oh, to become a full god do you have to do something incredible and amazing and miraculous and miraculously incredi...**

***Madeline Hatter* Bly amazing, incredibly amazingly miraculous, amazingly mirac...**

***Kitty Cheshire* Ulously incredible or...**

***Deadpool* All three at the same time?!**

***Me* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE, THEY'VE BECOME SYNCHRONIZED! THE END TIMES ARE UPON US! *CLANG* *falls down unconscious***

***Pinkie* *holding a frying pan in her mane* What? Someone had to do it.**

***Madeline* Yes, but I think you may have killed him.**

***Pinkie* *Looks at the body* You sure?**

***Madeline and Kitty* Does a Jabberwock secretly tap dance?/Does a Vorpal blade go snicker-snack?**

***Deadpool* Don't worry, I know mouth-to-mouth.**

***Pinkie* You know CPR?**

***Deadpool* Huh? Oh, no I'm just going to kiss him.**

***Kitty, Madeline, and Pinkie* EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!**

***Deadpool* Well, no time like the present. *leans down with mouth exposed***

***Me* *eyes fly open* CHIMICHANGA SMASHER! *Kicks Deadpool***

***Kitty, Madeline, and Pinkie* Owie./That's gonna leave a mark./*sucks in a breath of sympathy pain* **

***Deadpool* *High Pitch* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MI CHIMICHANGA! *falls down holding his...***

***Me* That's for the exploding present you gave me! Now on with the show!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"English/French"_

**"Yelling"**

_**Location/Flashback**_

**Lockseed/Weapon ****announcements**

**'Song Insert'**

* * *

_**Team Gaim Hangout 1 hour later**_

"Okay, everyone's here" Adam said as he looks around the room which now contains Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Kamen Rider Bravo, Jonouchi Hideyasu, Kamen Rider Gridon, and Hase Ryoji, Kamen Rider Kurokage, along with the Riders from Team Gaim and Team Baron.

"Okay, _Monsieur _Evermore, why have you brought us here?" said Oren.

"I brought you here because there is something in Helheim that I want you all to see." said Adam

"Helheim?" Jonouchi asked confused.

"The name of the place where these", says Adam as he lifts his Blood Orange Lockseed into view, "can be found in their premature forms."

"Premature forms?" Oren asked.

"Yes, Kouta and Yuuya have already seen them." Yuuya and Kouta both nod in confirmation. "and now we're all going there so I can show you something important."

"And how do we get there _Monsieur _Evermore?" Oren asks.

"Using our Lockseeds of course." Adam replies.

"EH!" Jonouchi says.

"Are you an idiot, our Lockseeds only summon Inves." says Hase.

"And where do you think the Inves come from, hm?" asks Adam.

Hase remains silent.

"So how will we get into Helheim?" asks Jonouchi.

"I'll become Dark Gaim while one of you opens a Lockseed, whatever Inves comes out I'll take care of it." Adam assures them.

"But what's so important that we need to go there?" Kaito asks.

"The truth behind Helheim and the truth of the Inves." Adam replies.

"The truth?" Oren whispers.

"And after were all there the rest of you henshin, it helps block the scent of the Fruit." Adam warns them.

"Why should we have to worry about the scent of the fruit?" Jonouchi questions.

"Please hold the rest of your question until after the tour, if you have any concerns or complaints please put them in a letter and ship them to our complaint department." Adam says as he points to an empty trashcan.

'_Baka_.' thinks everyone except Kouta and Yuuya who thought the joke was funny.

Adam stands up from his seat on the cars hood and put his belt on his waist.

**"Henshin!"**

**Blood Orange**

Adam tosses the Lockseed in the air, spins, catches it and locks it into the Driver.

**Lock On**

Adam slices the Lockseed revealing it insides.

**Blood Orange Arms! Ja no Michi! On Stage!**

Adam now in the Dark Gaim armor looks at Kouta.

"Alright Kouta, open it."

"Okay, Adam." says Kouta as he unlocks an Ichigo Lockseed.

A Crack unzips and a Shika Inves walked out as Dark Gaim unleashes a Sparking attack on the Inves destroying it.

"Now then, _Allons-y_!" says Adam.

Oren gasps, "_Tu parle francais_?" he asks.

"A little." Adam replies.

* * *

_**Helheim**_

"Alright, either put on your belts or go full Rider." Dark Gaim says to the others.

The Riders look to each other and take out their belts and Lockseeds.

**"Henshin!"**

**Lock on**

**Soiya! Blueberry Arms! Sugee, Blueberry on the Stage!**

**Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!**

**Come on! Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!**

**Hai! Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha-H****a-Ha!**

**Come on! Donguri Arms! Never Give Up!**

**Soiya! Matsubokkuri Arms! Ichigeki in the Shadow!**

**Durian Arms! Mr. Dangerous!**

Their respective Arms fell creating their Ride Wear suits and the Arms unfolded into their armor.

"Now what are you going to show us?" Baron asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Adam assured them.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"Are we there yet?" Gaim Shin asks.

"If someone asks me that one more time I will hurt you, and yes Yuuya we're almost there." Dark Gaim says as they were nearing a cliff.

"Take a good look everyone and see the Forest's secret." Dark Gaim says pointing down towards a ruined palace covered in vines.

"Impossible." Bravo says in shock.

"What is this?" asked Kurokage.

"This is what happens to those with too much power, power they can't control." said Dark Gaim "What you see before you is the remnant of the Femushinmu race."

"Femushinmu, what's that mean?" Gaim asked Dark Gaim.

"You mean this place used to have people living here?" Bravo questioned.

"Not used to, they still do, and Femushinmu in their own language means human, they were the humans of this planet." answered Dark Gaim.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH!?" shouted the Riders in shock.

"Yep, we're on a whole different planet, don't know where but if I had to guess I'd say, maybe somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy or in our own. Don't quote me on that, I'm just guessing." said Dark Gaim.

"HOW!?" yelled all the Riders, including Kaito.

"The Cracks, they can connect anywhere, from one place to another, one dimension to the next.", Dark Gaim said as he turned around towards the trees, "I knew you'd be here Kamen Rider Zangetsu." Dark Gaim said revealing the White Armored Rider.

"Who are you", Zangetsu asked as stepped out of the trees, "and how did you know I was there?"

"You come here every so often to gaze upon the ruins to remind yourself that no matter what you will stop Helheim's invasion, Takatora Kureshima." said Dark Gaim.

"How do you know this and who are you?" Zangetsu asked angrily.

"I am Kamen Rider Dark Gaim, and a friend sent me here, to this World, to help." Dark Gaim said.

* * *

***Me* Well I think that went well.**

***Deadpool* *high pitch* I shall avenge my Chimichanga!**

***Me* Madeline, two lumps for Deadpool please.**

***Madeline* *holding her mallet* With pleasure.**

***Deadpool* Not the Chimichanga, not the Chimichanga!**

***WHAM***

***Deadpool* *really high pitch* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

***Me* Thank you Madeline.**

***Madeline* No problem.**

***Pinkie* That was kind of mean.**

***Me* Need I remind you of all the things he has done, or tried to do, to everyone here?**

***Pinkie* Okay, he kind of deserved it, but that was still mean!**

***Kitty* Then throw him a 'Get well soon' party.**

***Pinkie* Oh! I just had an idea!**

***Me* And what is it?**

***Pinkie* We get rid of his cancer.**

***Madeline* *spits out her tea* HAVE YOU GONE MAD MARE!?**

***Me* *presses big red button* TO BE CONTINUED!**

***fade to black***


End file.
